


Orange

by Miraculous_daughter_of_posiedon



Series: The Rainbow Series [2]
Category: Miraculous lb
Genre: Chloè redemption, F/M, Give Sabrina some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_daughter_of_posiedon/pseuds/Miraculous_daughter_of_posiedon
Summary: How do you describe a color with out using its name?





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

It was the color of her first blanket, drawn tight warding off the cold outside. It was her father’s hair that she played with as a little girl, pulling and tugging. He was patient through it all.

It was the color of her hair as she grew older. Her mother’s hands after painting all day. The painting she got, done in different hues and shades. The cake on her tenth birthday and the wrapping paper of her first gift from her future only friend.

It was nail polish done as a bribe, the freckles from over the years covered up by her only friend. The bow on the dress for her birthday and the juice that she spilt on another girls dress, again for her friend.

It was the book she dropped, standing up for herself and her freckles shown again with both their tears and an apology. It was goofy lipstick and clothes as they grew close again.

It was the shoes he wore on their first date and the waitress’s hair when he cheated. The flowers her best friend sent after beating him up. And the flowers in the shop she entered locking eyes with the owner’s son.

It was those same flowers on their first date. The buttered pop corn and the seat their best friends sat on, each not trusting them with their best friend .

It was clips and small gifts given just to see her smile. And smile she did when he presented the ring with the jewel in the middle. He swore her smile could light up the world if the let it.

It was the light colored bow just above her waist and the flowers lining the aisle as she walked.

It was the wisps of hair on her daughters head as she looked at her husband for the last time, hoping for his eyes in another life.

The flowers next to her name as her family visited monthly and on holidays. Next to her husband’s bed as he joined her. Their daughter next to him as he took one last look at the color that held much significance in both their lives.

The color of betrayal and the faithful. Of life and death. Hurt and healing.


End file.
